Recuerdos de un asesino
by XxARES-SAMAxX
Summary: lo que pensaba squalo al perder en la batalla de los anillos vongolas
Recuerdos de un asesino.

Yo siempre he estado solo, desde que el día que nací hasta ahora, siempre me utilizaban para cualquier cosa una de ella era el asesinato que es mi actual profesión, no me molestaba en absoluto, porque yo carecía de cualquier sentimiento, soy una herramienta para mis amos, siempre fue así y no creo que cambie, no tengo metas que seguir ni un futuro que aspirar como los demás, siempre me dedique a hacer mi trabajo y sobrevivir en el cruel mundo de la mafia, pero yo solo era un niño de apenas 8 años de edad, un simple niño que no conocía en absoluto la crueldad del mundo y lo que se encontraba en la oscuridad, pero yo soy un descendiente de los Superbi, un clan de asesinos que trabajan para la mafia en general, yo tenía que aprender, tenía que entender que cuando eres un Superbi lo demás no importa excepto el trabajo que me den, no importaba si era asesinar a mujer o niños yo tenía prohibido sentir compasión, pero eso era obvio yo soy un asesino. Y no importaba lo demás, porque al final yo destruiré todo a mi paso, como lo dicta mi destino.

Con el tiempo entendí que no podía ser alguien normal, porque yo no era alguien normal, porque yo soy un asesino a sangre fría que servía a la mafia. Eso lo asumí, solo tenía que entender eso y sería perfecto o eso decían mis jefes. Pero yo nunca les creí, siempre he pensado que para sobrevivir en este mundo tan cruel se necesita ser fuerte, y yo siempre intente volverme más fuerza a todo costa sin importa lo que pasara en mi alrededor. Tan sumergido estaba en mi mundo donde me tenía que volver fuerte que no me percate que habían atacado a toda mi familia, la policía había exterminado con bomba a todo los Superbi existentes, menos a uno, a mí. Pude salir vivo de esa emboscada, yo no sabía qué hacer en esa situación así que refugie en el bosque. Pase varios meses viviendo como un animal afilando mis sentidos al máximo sin ayuda de nadie, me convertí en un animal sediento de sangre.

Al cumplir los 11 años decidí salir del bosque, ya no era el mismo niño ingenuo con esperanza en el mundo, ya no, me había vuelto una bestia, ya no era humano, era la maquina asesina perfecta que tanto querían mis padre, los sentimientos y las dudas se habían ido yo ya no pensaba en lo bueno y lo malo, era un monstruo esperando probar la sangre de cualquiera que se me pusiera al frente.

Camine varios días hasta que llego a mi antigua casa, solo había escombros de la antigua mansión que antes estaba ahí, la bombas eliminaron todo, no quedo rastros de los Superbi. Es una lástima que yo aún siguiera vivo y tuviera una grandes ganas de vengas a mi progenitores, cuanto estuve a punto de irme, a lo lejos pude admirar un brillo plateado segador, de encamine hacia donde estaba el brillo y en la tierra enterrada bajo los escombros estaba una gran espada como nueva sin ningún rasguño, y muy afilada, era la espada que usaba mi padre para hacer sus trabajos, la espada echa con los restos de un pecado capital, la soberbia, una espada indestructible que puede cortar hasta el alma de un demonio. Sin perder tiempo la saque de los escombros y en mis manos la admire con cuidado, esa iba ser mi arma, la que acabaría con todos mis enemigo, sin más que hacer ahí me largue de ese destruido lugar, mi próximo objetivo se encontraba en todo los centro policiales de Italia.

Recuerdo que después de encontrar la espada capital, unas días después elimine a toda las cabezas de la policía del país, hubo mucha conmoción, los habitantes de Italia tenían miedo del demonio plateado, así fue como me empezaron a llamar, nunca deje de pensar que ese apodo era poco original pero no le di mucha importancia y seguí con mi vida, pero la mafia me encontró, más específicamente un chico llamado Dino Caballone, hijo del capo de una de las más grandes mafias del mundo, un niño bonito que no sabía caminar sin termina con la cara enterrada en el suelo. El me llevo a su mansión, y así fue como empecé a vivir con los caballones.

A mis 14 años de edad, el capo de los caballones me inscribió en una escuela para niños ricos hijos de mafioso, yo solo iba porque Dino siempre me rogaba, decía que no le gustaba estar solo en esa gran escuela sin ningún amigo y que se sentiría mejo si yo iba con él. Al principio la idea no me gustaba pero al final dije que sí, solo por el hecho de que si no lo hacía me quedaría encerrado en esa gran mansión sin nada que hace y eso me molestaba. La escuela no era la gran cosa, mucho me miraban con superioridad pero yo les callaba la boca, en poco tiempo era temido por todo los estudiantes. Era muy aburrido pero había pasado mucho desde la última vez que había matado y probado el exquisito líquido de color carmesí. Pero no tuve que esperar mucho porque en una fiesta donde me había llevado Dino a regañadientes lo pude ver, el color de la sangre que reflejaban ira y odio, sentimientos que me atrajeron. En ese momento solo pude pensar en que al fin había aparecido el hombre que me usaría, porque al fin y Ha cabo yo sigo siendo una herramienta y el un digno dueño. Después de todo así siempre serán las cosa, porque yo jamás te abandonare, porque yo siempre te serviré, hare lo que desees, porque tus deseos son ordenes, porque tus enemigos son los míos, porque tus ambiciones son las mías, y porque yo seré el que te convierta en el hombre más poderoso de toda la mafia, porque tu serás el capo de los vongolas y yo seré tu más fiel herramienta, porque tú eres mi amo Xanxus y yo soy tu sirviente.


End file.
